Ryan's Survivor Fiji: Lau Islands
This is Ryan's first season of his series. Casting for Fiji - Lau Islands began on June 3, 2013. Casting ended on June 4, 2013. The nineteen contestants were chosen, and the full cast was announced the day after casting ended. It was announced that there are no tribes as of yet. Mickle was voted out by the whole cast before tribes were selected. The cast was divided into two tribes; Moto, wearing light green buffs, and Ravu, wearing orange buffs. On Day 8, three people from each tribe switched. Blake, Jake, and Adam from the Ravu tribe switched to the Moto tribe while Ali, Nathan, and Matt from the Moto tribe switched to the Ravu tribe. Despite Ravu going to tribal council, Ali, Nathan, and Matt were immune that night. In the end, Blake beat Joshua and won by a vote of 5-2, claiming the title of sole survivor. Castaways Self Vote* Episode Guide Voting History Season Summary 36 days ago, 19 people stepped onto the sandy beaches of Fiji, unaware that they were about to embark on an unforgettable adventure. The first twist of this season began when Mickle “The Winner”, was voted out before the tribes had been created. The captains were supposed to be the two people with the next most votes, but they didn’t show up and Casey and Merch stepped up and picked the Ravu and Moto tribes respectively. Moto lost the first immunity challenge, and Nathan seemed to put himself into the leader role on the tribe, forming an alliance of Merch, Ali, Jeb, and himself. Moto seemed to be on the same page, and Jobby was the second person voted out of Fiji. The second challenge as tribes revealed the lack of cohesiveness and chemistry between tribe members on Moto, even causing Merch to cuss Liam out. Moto lost the challenge, and they voted out Liam almost unanimously, as they felt he was a major hindrance to them beating Ravu. As Michael called it, they were cutting the fat. The third tribal challenge was a challenge that was majority luck, and Moto won their first challenge since arriving at Fiji. But just as it seemed the tides were turning for Moto, another twist was introduced, and that was the opportunity to go to Idol Island. Merch, Ali, and Nathan volunteered to go from Moto, and Jake, Blake, and Adam offered to go from Ravu. The contestants had been deceived however, and “Idol Island” was a tribe swap in disguise. Nathan, Ali, and Merch went to tribal yet again, however they were immune and Nathan began to take control of Ravu, sticking strong with the old Moto members and pulling in Ecc. Casey was voted out at tribal, and was the first member of Ravu to go home. The first challenge with new tribes was a little “Fiji 101”. After being down 4-2, Moto made a desperate comeback to tie the points at 4 before the final question, which Josh got right for Ravu, and sent Moto to yet another tribal. It seemed that Moto was fed up with players that didn’t pull their weight, so Patrick was voted out unanimously. But Ravu’s streak wouldn’t last long. At the next tribal immunity challenge, Merch flipped out after a questionable ruling on a challenge and came dangerously close to being removed from the game. Moto had Ravu’s number in that challenge, and Ravu ended up going to tribal council. Nathan once again controlled the vote, and orchestrated the blindside of Josh and the safety of Old Moto. At this point he also talked about bringing a six person alliance together at the merge that included Merch, Ecc, Blake, Jeb, Michael, and himself. The final challenge as tribes was a persuasion challenge, and the frontrunners to win immunity for their tribes were two players who were emerging as dominant forces in the game: Jake and Nathan. Jake won immunity for Moto, and Nathan won individual immunity at Ravu’s tribal council. Jake also was able to give immunity to a member of the Ravu tribe that would be revealed after the votes were cast. He gave the immunity to Brad, and the three votes against Brad were negated, as Trey was voted out instead. Then, the two tribes merged into Bula Bula, and the numbers game had begun. There were 6 old Ravu and 6 old Moto, but the only truly solid alliance in the game seemed to be Jake’s 3-person alliance of him, Brad and Adam. The first challenge as individuals was a poll, and Nathan won immunity. Jake had a big target on his back, but he had the Moto idol, and he used it to negate the four votes against him, and Jake and Adam’s two votes against Merch were enough to eliminate him from the game. The next challenge was Survivor trivia with a twist, as the more votes you had received throughout the game, the more ropes you had to support you in the challenge. Ali made a couple questionable rope-cutting calls in the challenge, and Jake won his first individual immunity. Nathan was pissed at Ali for not cutting Jake’s rope. However, Nathan still remained in control of the game, as he allied himself with Ali, Ecc, Blake, Jeb, and Michael, and together they voted out one of Jake’s closest allies, Adam. After the vote, Ali had serious regrets about not voting Nathan out when he had the chance, and that would play a big role going into the next tribal council. The next challenge was a Group Mentality type challenge, and Jake and Ali were duking it out for individual immunity, but in the end Jake got the last question right, and he won individual immunity yet again. Jake also ended up finding the Hidden Immunity Idol after this challenge. Nathan was scrambling to maintain his safety, but he had become too big of a threat, and it was too little, too late. A self-vote from Ecc sealed the deal, but Nathan was blindsided, 5-4-1, and then the jury began. The next challenge was the auction, and Ali put a giant target on his back by purchasing the double vote, the HII clue, and the ticket to return. This, coupled with the fact that Michael had bought the poison necklace, which made him immune, the fact the Jake had bought immunity, and that Ali had betrayed his alliance and voted out Nathan, Ali seemed the easy choice to go home and was voted out unanimously. The next challenge was a puzzle, and Jake was the only one who bothered to complete it, so he won his fourth immunity in a row. At tribal, it seemed like the alliance of Jake, Brad, Dev, and Court would create a split vote with the alliance of Michael, Ecc, Blake, and Jeb between Ecc and Brad. But Court self-voted, and Brad was voted out 4-3-1. At the next challenge, quotes of various players were given and castaways were asked to remember which eliminated player had said them. Jake’s only competition was Dev, and he won immunity easily for the fifth time in a row, causing some to wonder if he could even be beaten. The alliance of Blake, Ecc, Blake and Jeb remained strong , and Dev was the next to be voted out. At the next recent immunity challenge, Blake and Jake were the only ones to show up, and passed a hot potato around for five minutes. Blake broke Jake’s streak of individual immunity, and it seemed a sure thing that Jake would be the next member of the jury. But Jake played his idol, and Court, having self-voted, went home and was the last member of the jury prior to the finale. The first challenge of the Finale was Survivor Blackjack, and Blake barely nudged out the rest of his competition to earn his second individual immunity in a row, and Jake, his luck finally running out, was the next to go home. The second challenge of the Finale was an endurance challenge, and it became a battle between Blake and Michael for immunity, and in the end, Michael fell off of his log when the time was shortened to 8 seconds to adjust, and Blake won his third individual immunity in a row. Ecc did the honorable thing, and voted out Jeb, who had been inactive for a while, while Blake voted for Michael, and Michael voted for Ecc. The deciding vote was a randomized vote from Jeb, which sent Michael home 2-1-1. The final challenge of the Finale was called "Culmination" and it was a speed challenge that combined elements from every challenge done on Fiji. Blake and Ecc were neck and neck until they reached the portion of the challenge which required them to have other players on Tengaged light torches for them. Ecc couldn't seem to find anyone, and Blake surged ahead, winning the final immunity of Fiji and his fourth immunity in a row. Blake did the honorable thing and voted out the inactive, Jeb, placing himself and Ecc at the Final Tribal Council. At the Final Tribal Council, some jurors seemed to know exactly who they were voting for, others asked a variety of questions to determine the winner. In the end, Blake won Ryan's Survivor Fiji: Lau Islands by a vote of 5-2. The five jury votes for him were from Jake, Ali, Dev, Brad, and Jeb. The two jury votes for Ecc were from Michael and Court.